


I love my car!

by burnedphoenix



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, car!sex, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedphoenix/pseuds/burnedphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s head is about to explode. Something snapps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love my car!

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I wrote this on in November of 2011
> 
> Things come to those who wait, right? I hope you'll like this one, too. Thanks to everyone who read the other one(s)

It felt like his head was going to explode. Danny had kept ranting, nagging, complaining all day long, without more than a second’s pause to take a breath.

Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, Steve put his foot down, the gas pedal almost through the floor, hoping the noise of the engine would drown out the constant flow of words leaving Danny’s mouth.

He didn’t know what it was today, but the tension that had kept building over the last weeks, if not months, between them, seemed to be so very close to snapping, he just wanted to leave Danny on the doorstep of his crappy apartment and get out of the danger zone before he did something really stupid.

Of course, no one would believe that explanation if he told it, seeing as the McGarrett-Way was to go into _every_ danger zone, doing something stupid, and getting away with it anyway. So he vowed to never let anyone in on that little secret. Danny sure had a way of turning his world upside down.

Caught up in his thoughts, Steve missed the small landslide coming down ahead of them. A bunch of smaller rocks rained down on the car, then the _bang_ of a boulder hitting the hood made him hit the breaks. 

The car swerved off the street, landing them in a bit of a clearing off the visible path from the road. 

The silence was deafening. 

Until it was broken. Danny threw open the passenger door, screaming at Steve about being a danger to mankind, and what the hell did he try to do to his _car_?!

Steve watched Danny round the front of the car, taking a moment to breathe a relieved sigh, seeing as his partner was unharmed and still able to rip his head off. 

Feeling the need to defend himself, Steve got out and made his way across the clearing, pacing for a bit, trying to get a word in and making Danny see that it wasn’t even his fault! To no avail, we might add.

Hands on his hips, head hanging low in resignation, all Steve could see was Danny’s feet, planting themselves right in front the radiator grille. He couldn’t help himself, his gaze travelling up those slacks clad legs, thin material hugging muscled thighs, clinging to the round cheeks of Danny’s ass as the man fucking _bend over_ to inspect the damage done to the hood.

Steve was behind him in a flash. Before he even realized he was moving, his arms framed Danny’s body, hands placed on the warm metal right next to Danny’s.

Steve’s body held Danny in place, looking over his shoulder, chest pressed to the other man’s back, groin to ass, and Steve took a deep breath. Inhaling the scent that had haunted too many sleepless nights already.

The ranting stopped and Steve could hear it clear as a bell, the sound of dry swallowing, before the whispered words made sense in his overloaded brain.

"Whatever you're thinking, this is a stupid idea. McGarrett, ... what am I saying?! You, thinking, no, Steve, Steven, this is not a good idea. This shouldn’t be happening..."

Steve only nodded, so close, that he could feel the slight stubble on Danny’s cheek scraping along his own. 

"You’re right," he admitted, "you’re absolutely right." But instead of stepping away, he pressed in even closer. Molding his body to Danny’s squirming beneath him.

"Steven, we can’t..." Danny moaned, but he didn’t try to push him away. Steve felt the fingers twining with his own before he could re-open his eyes. He must have closed them as he buried his nose in the warmth of Danny’s neck, kissing and licking the hot skin right over his pulse point, making the other man squirm a bit harder, making him try to melt into Steve’s body holding him down.

"You saying no?" Steve breathed into Danny’s ear, needing to get confirmation that this was more than just in his own head. Begging internally that it wasn’t, while bringing one of his hands back to make its way up Danny’s back, pushing that stupid fucking yellow shirt up and out of the way in the process. That shirt, that had been driving him crazy all day, looking more like painted onto Danny’s body than anything else. Steve had wanted to rip it off and lick and bite that chest since Danny had entered HQ that morning.

He guessed that was part of the problem, why the constant talking had gotten to him so badly. 

But that didn’t matter anymore now, as the palm of his hand caressed over heated skin, evoking sounds of pure pleasure from Danny, moans and whimpers of "no, yes, no, don’t stop" leaving him as Steve’s hand found its way to his chest, zeroing in on his nipple, pinching the hard nub before following the trail of hair down his chest, his abs, straight to the buckle of his belt. 

Making short work of the pants’ fastenings, Steve buried his hand inside the fabric, hissing when his fingers closed around the rigid flesh of Danny’s cock, right there with nothing more between them. 

The sound that filled the air around them was heavy with need. Steve couldn’t tell though, if it was his own or Danny’s or just a combination of them both. 

The feeling of Danny’s ass pressing back against his hard on made Steve lose focus for a second, biting at Danny’s shoulder to keep his own whimpers down, he used his other hand to push Danny’s pants out of the way completely. 

The hiss that left Danny as his naked flesh hit the hot metal of his beloved Camaro was definitely not one of pleasure, but the hand that shot out backwards, to keep Steve in place right where he was, pressing him down, was more telling than Steve would have thought possible. 

Pushing Danny down with a bit more force, he made short work of his own pants, tensing when the feeling of skin on skin took over his senses. 

The sound of fingernails on paintwork drew Steve’s attention back to Danny’s hands, clawing at the finish of the hood, obviously trying for some kind of grounding hold, but finding nothing to hang on to. 

Gripping first one, then both of Danny’s hands in his left one, Steve pushed down just that bit more, making Danny stretch out over the hood, holding him down with his hands and his whole body, he felt his cock slipping into the valley between Danny’s cheeks. The mounts of muscle trying to grip him tight, making both of them moan in pleasure of finally giving in to what had been building between them from the start. 

Feeling the tip of his cock catch on the rim of Danny’s hole as he gave a few lazy thrusts just to feel some friction, had Steve freezing. 

A mewling sound left Danny, who was desperately trying to push back against Steve. 

Letting go of Danny’s hands for the moment, Steve brought his fingers to Danny’s hole, making sure that he wasn’t just imagining it. 

"You’re prepped." He breathed in confusion. 

Danny’s head hitting the metal beneath him, repeatedly, didn’t help clearing up the perplexity of the situation for Steve at all. Until a very weak "a man has needs, Steven" reached his ears. 

Pieces clicking into place, Steve reached down, grabbing a foil package out of the back pocket of his own cargos and made short work of getting his dick covered before lining up with Danny’s hole.

Regaining hold of Danny’s hands, Steve pushed in torturously slow. He didn’t know who he was trying to tease here, himself or Danny, but it seemed to be working both ways, if the way Danny was squirming was any indication.

The mumbling and groaning from beneath him kept picking up speed and volume, though actually words were a far cry off. 

Finally bottoming out, Steve took a moment to just feel. The heat surrounding him, beneath him, the fresh breeze on the exposed flesh of his ass, the sun on his back. 

Licking at the shell of Danny’s ear before nipping at it playfully, he made sure his partner was ok, before he set a languid rhythm. 

The sounds of their breathing filled the air around them, punctured by deep moans and guttural groans and the occasional car speeding by out on the street. 

It just made Steve more aware of their movements, the feel of Danny beneath and around him, the sounds they were both unable and unwilling to suppress. 

Incapable of holding back any longer, Steve suck-bit down on Danny’s neck, leaving a very noticeable mark for sure. Feeling the man arch beneath him, as he picked up speed and force of his thrusts, making Danny rut against the car and into Steve’s hand, still working his hard dick in the limited space between Danny and the Camaro. 

Feeling Danny press back into him, straining to be closer to Steve still, was all it took for Steve to finally lose it. With a couple more thrusts his seed filled the condom and his body went limp, pushing Danny down into the metal for good. 

The feeling of restriction seemingly took Danny over the edge as well. Spunk painting hood and radiator grille, some dripping over Steve’s fingers, landing on the pants pooling around Danny’s ankles. 

"I guess that was overdue." Was the first thing that actively registered with Steve’s brain, followed by "will you take me home now, Caveman? I need a shower."

Chuckling, Steve pulled out as carefully as possible, slapping Danny’s ass for good measure before getting them both back into their pants.

The awkwardness he had feared, which had held both of them back until just today apparently, never set in. 

A shower it was then, he guessed. Maybe even dinner, they’d figure it out.

Reaching Steve’s house and getting out of the car, Danny made it to the front door first. Before letting himself in, he turned back to Steve, smirk firmly in place. " _You_ are gonna fix the mess you just made out of my car" he pointed to the Camaro "while I go take a shower."

Steve had to laugh at the wink Danny threw him before turning around and making his way inside. It was cut off though, as Danny closed the door in his face, _his door_ Steve might add, and he realized Danny was serious.

"But that’s _YOUR_ spunk all over the hood!" Steve complained in a whiny tone that he would deny until the day he died.

The faint laughter that reached him indicated Danny was almost up the stairs to the master bed/bathroom. 

"But you _made_ me, babe, you better fix it if you want..." The rest was swallowed by distance and laughter. 

Steve made sure to hurry as he got to work. That sure sounded like a promise for more.


End file.
